


Hello

by Doupi



Series: Les couleurs de l'automne [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca et Chloé se sont toujours tournées autour malgré l'évidence des couleurs. Dans le brouillard qui entoure leur relation, parviendront-elles à s'avouer que ces couleurs sont dues à l'autre et que c'est plus qu'une amitié spéciale entre elles. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Beca brisera le coeur de Chloé ? Aura-t-elle définitivement tiré un trait sur ce qu'elles étaient ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tous les gris de ce monde ...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graying Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722512) by [Musetotheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld). 



> Sans doute en 3-4 parties. Je prends les Prompts pour le moment et c'est inspiré du fantastique boulot réalisé par Ashton09 sur AO3 qui m'a donné envie aussi de me lancer dans cet univers particulier.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les gens naissent avec une vision en noir et blanc, sans couleur mais lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur âme soeur, les couleurs apparaissent brutalement dans leur vie au premier contact, premier baiser.

Point de vue de Chloé

Aucune de vous deux ne s’y attendait. Il vous prend par surprise et pourtant, vous niez l’évidence. Au début, du moins. Il faut dire que le changement est subtil et ni l’une, ni l’autre, vous ne vous ouvrez sur ces différences que vous percevez. Vous avez tellement l’habitude de ce monde gris, terne, sans couleurs que lorsqu’elles apparaissent graduellement, vous ne les remarquez pas. De plus, vous n’avez jamais entendu parler d’un tel cas – chez les autres couples de votre connaissance, les couleurs apparaissent soudainement, en une fois au premier contact – mais vous êtes tellement dans le déni que votre corps ne peut vous montrer la bonne voie. Il lui faudra des années. 

Votre amitié connait ces hauts et ces bas que toute relation traverse. Ce n’est que lors de votre dernière année ou plutôt de la sienne que vous trouvez votre équilibre. Au début, en tout cas. Il est fragile. Les couleurs fluctuent souvent au gré des changements de votre cœur. L’équilibre est à l’image de votre relation, incertain, non défini. Mis à mal par plusieurs mensonges, regrets, envies, il finit par se briser quand aucune de vous deux ne veut admettre l’évidence. 

Elle est ton âme sœur, les couleurs sont maintenant là pour le prouver mais vous refusez de voir l’évidence. Les couleurs sont pourtant si vives lorsque vous êtes proches, mais vous êtes devenues spécialisées dans l’art de fermer les yeux. Elle, elle préfère se bercer dans l’illusion que tout est normal avec lui, qu’il l’aime plus qu’une sœur et elle qu’un frère. Toi, tu aimes croire qu’il n’y a pas qu’un amour possible et que si elle t’apporte les couleurs, elle n’est pas pour autant plus que ton âme sœur. Tu ne pousses pas, elle non plus. Vous préférez ne pas reconnaitre ce que vous avez et cela mène à une série de malentendus. 

Jesse, par exemple, enchaine les visites médicales car il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne voit pas les couleurs. Beca est son âme sœur, tous les films le prouvent. Elle, elle se contente d’acquiescer, brisant ton cœur un peu plus à chaque fois en oubliant de reconnaitre ce que le sien veut lui dire. Toi, tu pleures dans la quiétude de ta chambre, celle que vous ne partagez plus car il est impossible d’ignorer l’intensité des couleurs lorsque vous êtes côte à côte. 

Vous vous embrassez une fois. C’est magique, puissant, renversant, mais vous êtes saoules et aucune ne le reconnaitra plus tard. Toi, tu espères qu’elle a juste oublié cette nuit-là car ton existence a changé à jamais avec ce baiser doux mais volé à la vie. Les regrets commencent à peser sur votre relation et tu la sens s’éloigner, tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Les couleurs se ternissent, se fanent comme l’hiver remplace l’automne. 

Et puis, un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, alors que tu sens toutes tes amies vous entourer, vous protéger du regard des autres, tu lui dis. Tu lui parles de cette nostalgie qui s’empare de toi quand tu repenses à votre relation, de ce remords de ne pas avoir poursuivi ce que vous aviez. Tu espères qu’elle comprenne et la lueur dans son regard te dit que c’est le cas mais elle se ferme, se détourne. Et toi, tu restes là, à chanter tes regrets dans la nuit noire et tu sais que personne n’est dupe dans le groupe. Vous êtes devenues une bombe à retardement et surement, ça explose. Elle t’échappe et tu le sens. 

Quand elle part cette fois-là, tu sais qu’elle recommencera mais tu t’accroches car tu ne veux pas croire qu’elle tournera deux fois le dos à ce que vous êtes, votre destin : ces couleurs que le monde a lorsque vous êtes ensemble et qui vous prouve que vous êtes faites l’une pour l’autre. Mais elle le fait et quand elle part, ce sont ton cœur et les couleurs qu’elle emmène avec elle. 

Après, tu t’habitues juste à retrouver ce gris qui caractérisait ta vie avant. L’hiver te glace de l’intérieur et tu ne peux rien y faire car elle a emporté le soleil avec elle.


	2. ... s'effacent au son de ta voix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chacune de leur côté du continent, Beca et Chloé tentent de refaire leur vie. Un challenge qui n'est pas vraiment facile. Chapitre qui s'étale sur plusieurs années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré de la nouvelle chanson d'Adèle : Hello. Un clip magnifique à regarder pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Point de vue de Chloé

Le téléphone sonne. Tu décroches.

— Allo ? Allo ?

C’est sa voix à nouveau. Avec les années, tu as appris à te détacher. Tu écoutes, sans vraiment écouter. C’est un art, une technique qui t’empêche de sombrer, de sentir ton cœur se briser un peu plus. 

Tu écoutes les mots se déverser de sa voix si mélodieuse. Tu t’installes devant la vitre et observes les couleurs de la ville revenir à la vie. C’est toujours comme cela lorsqu’elle appelle. Tu sens la chaleur t’envahir, le froid te quitter. Les couleurs de l’automne réapparaissent comme si l’hiver avait reculé et qu’une belle journée ensoleillée prenait le pas sur la monotonie du gris. 

C’est la vie qui entre à nouveau dans ton corps. Tu soupires, profitant de ce bonheur retrouvé, même si ce n’est que pour quelques minutes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Allo ? Allo ? 

Tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi tu réponds quand tu vois son numéro apparaitre. Tu pourrais tellement facilement te laisser aller à oublier si tu parvenais à ne pas décrocher. Mais c’est plus fort que toi, tu as besoin de sentir ce contact, même si c’est pour quelques minutes, une heure. Tu l’écoutes te dire qu’elle est désolée de t’avoir brisée le cœur, d’être partie à la poursuite de son rêve. Tu ne l’entends pas te dire que c’était une erreur, qu’il n’a pas la même saveur sans toi à ses côtés. Elle ne dira jamais ces mots.  
Toi, tu rêves juste d’être à ses côtés. Tu ne peux pas. Le jour où elle a brisé ton cœur, elle a aussi décidé de partir le plus loin possible, presque à l’autre bout de la terre. Un continent entier vous éloigne et aujourd’hui, tu regrettes quand seul un couloir vous séparait. Vous étiez jeunes, libres. Elle est devenue une star connue dans le monde entier alors que tu n’es que la star des enfants de ce village. 

Et pourtant, jour après jour, année après année, tu décroches car tu ne peux pas vraiment lui refuser cette minute d’attention. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Allo ? Allo ? 

C’est peut-être la millième fois qu’elle appelle. 

Il y a déjà eu toutes les sortes : celles où elle ne fait que parler de ses sentiments – elle qui n’a jamais su les exprimer correctement avant – ; celles où elle tente de te faire parler, sans succès ; celles où elle veut juste partager avec toi l’une de ses réussites, jamais ses échecs – peut-être veut-elle te faire croire qu’ils n’existent pas – ; celles où vous semblez être deux étrangères découvrant l’autre ; celles où elle te promet un avenir, là où toi tu n’espères plus – ; celles où elle a tellement bu qu’elle ne doit pas s’en souvenir le lendemain – elle te confesse alors cette envie qu’elle a de te rejoindre et toi, tu attends pendant plusieurs jours en espérant la revoir sur le pas de ta porte. 

Tu sais que c’est illusoire d’y croire car elle ne sait même plus où tu vis. Toi non plus, parfois. Mais tu espères. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et puis, un jour, c’est toi qui appelles. Pour une fois, c’est elle qui décroche :

— Allo ? 

Sa voix te semble si proche, si lointaine en même temps. 

— Allo, c’est moi ? 

Tu n’es pas sure qu’elle te reconnait. Toi, non plus, tu ne te reconnais pas. Ta voix sonne étrangement, ta gorge est serrée. Elle tremble, elle vacille, trébuche sur les mots pourtant simples. Ce n’est pas un appel anodin, cette fois. 

— Est-ce que tu m’entends ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas. Tu patientes quelques secondes et c’est bizarre de l’entendre respirer au bout du fil. Normalement, c’est toi qui respires pendant qu’elle t’inonde de paroles. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire alors tu craques : 

— Je vais me marier. 

La nouvelle claque, creuse un fossé entre vous, bien plus surement que la distance. Tu la sens s’éloigner, tu as réussi à couper ce lien qui existait encore entre vous. C’est un soulagement. 

— Je préférais que tu l’apprennes de moi. Au revoir, Beca. 

Tu raccroches. C’est encore une première. D’habitude, tu te contentes d’écouter le bip de fin d’appel en observant la nuit tomber sur la ville et en sentant sécher les larmes qui t’étreignaient le cœur. 

Pour la première fois en sept ans, tu respires librement. Tu n’es pas triste de voir le voile gris s’abattre sur ta vie. Tu t’es habituée à cette absence.


	3. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques minutes après cette annonce choquante, Beca s'interroge.

Point de vue de Beca :

Tu sonnes à la porte principale et tu n’es pas surprise d’entendre le verrou se débloquer. Tu la pousses et grimpes quatre à quatre les escaliers en espérant qu’il ne soit pas trop tard. Peut-être que si ton vol n’avait pas eu ces quelques heures de retard, tu serais déjà là-haut ; vous n’auriez pas eu cette conversation dérangeante, incompréhensible. 

Avant d’arriver à son étage, tu t’arrêtes et repenses, pas à cette dernière conversation mais à toutes les autres, celles d’avant. Tu cherches à entendre ce que tu n’as pas entendu alors. Tu pensais que le temps ferait son travail et que vous pourriez toutes les deux guérir de votre côté. 

Vous seriez de nouveau unies, comme avant que tu ne tombes dans ce piège à ours et que le monde ne se retrouve balayé de sous tes pieds. Vous étiez jeunes, tu n’étais pas libre mais vous auriez pu être. Et puis, tu as tout gâché. 

Tu as fui ce que vous étiez pour te réfugier à l’autre bout du continent. Tu as choisi la voie facile. Du moins, tu as essayé. Mais, même la distraction représentée par Jesse – que tu avais convaincu de t’accompagner – n’avait pas suffi à effacer de ton cœur son emprise. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur n’a jamais été plus faux. Pour éviter de te sentir envahie par toutes ces émotions qu’elle suscitait en toi, tu as commencé à l’appeler. Tu as vite compris qu’elle ne parlerait pas, ou très peu. Tu n’as jamais cru que c’était parce que le temps faisait son œuvre de son côté et qu’elle passait à autre chose. Si tu avais su. 

Pourtant, tu n’as jamais osé revenir. C’était au-dessus de tes forces. Tu voyais les couleurs de la vie se ternir. Tu saignais à chaque appel, chaque rappel : son sourire que tu voyais sur le visage d’une autre ; sa rousseur qui ressortait au milieu de la foule ; sa démarche, si sautillante ; sa voix que tu entendais au milieu de tes rêves, de tes compositions. Elle ne t’a jamais vraiment quittée mais tu te rends compte que toi, tu l’as laissée tomber. 

Tu es devant la porte maintenant mais c’est trop tard. Tu crois. Tu ne sais plus. Cette annonce, il y a quelques minutes, t’a choquée – toi qui cherchais ta respiration pour lui annoncer que tu n’étais qu’à quelques mètres. Tu allais l’inviter à manger, boire, peut-être parler ? Tu ne sais plus si les gens parlent en face à face de nos jours. 

Ton corps agit pour toi. C’est sans doute mieux car il fait retentir la sonnette. Une respiration et elle est en face de toi. A moins d’un mètre. Le monde se remet à tourner. Les couleurs sont là.


	4. .... tu m'aurais oubliée.

Point de vue de Beca

Les couleurs de l’automne resurgissent autour de vous mais vous n’y prêtez pas attention. Vous êtes plongées dans le bleu des yeux de l’autre en vous demandant comment vous avez pu vous passer aussi longtemps de l’enchantement de telles couleurs. Tout est différent maintenant. Le bleu de ses yeux ne ressort plus autant qu’avant, il semble plus gris, presque entaché de blanc. Tu ne sais pas si c’est parce que tu as nié les couleurs si longtemps ou si c’est l’effet du temps sur son organisme. Cela peut être un mélange des deux aussi. 

Tu la regardes et tu ne sais plus parler alors tu murmures le seul mot qu’il reste à ton vocabulaire :  
— Salut.  
Elle est choquée de te voir là. Cela se lit sur son corps. Tu hésites à poursuivre, tu as peur qu’elle ne te claque la porte au nez. Et si ... Et si ... Tu n’oses envisager les possibilités. Et si, oui. 

Tu es soulagée lorsqu’elle te laisse entrer. Tu as peur lorsque son corps gravite loin du tien, elle qui n’a jamais pourtant sur respecter tes limites personnelles. Tu as envie de lui rappeler que c’est toi, qu’elle peut. Mais cela fait sept ans que tu as disparu de sa vie physique et tu ne sais pas si elle le fait encore avec les autres. Peut-être était-ce juste un truc de jeune cool. Au fond de toi, tu en doutes car tu sens la distance qui s’est creusée entre vous. Cela te donne envie de pleurer et c’est ce que tu fais.

Elle t’enveloppe de ses bras et toi, tu peux simplement murmurer dans son cou que tu es désolée. Désolée d’avoir brisé son cœur, désolée, d’être partie, désolée d’avoir tué votre relation. Tu as envie de lui dire que c’est le plus grand regret de ta vie mais tu espères toujours pouvoir rectifier cette erreur. Si seulement, elle te laissait t’expliquer. 

Vous parlez. C’est une première, vous parlez actuellement en même temps pour la première fois depuis sept longues années. Tu lui dis : tes regrets, le vide dans ta vie. Elle te parle de lui. Elle t’explique qu’il n’est pas toi mais pourtant, lui aussi a été abandonné par son âme-sœur. Il la comprend à un niveau que tu ne peux atteindre car tu es celle qui est partie, pas celle qui est restée. Elle s’étonne que tu connaisses même sa nouvelle adresse alors tu lui avoues que tu n’as jamais perdu sa trace. Tu as juste voulu lui faire croire le contraire. 

Tu abats ta carte maitresse, tu lui montres autour de vous : les couleurs qui resplendissent. Puis tu te lèves et lui tends la main, tu attends qu’elle la prenne pour la tirer avec toi. 

— Juste une promenade de quelques minutes.  
Tu promets de la ramener rapidement. Main dans la main, vous marchez. Tu lui montres ces nuances magnifiques apportées par les couleurs de l’automne au monde qui vous entoure. Vous vous arrêtez près de son pont préféré au parc. L’instant est romantique. Il y a le chant des oiseaux, l’eau du ruisseau et les couleurs brillantes, vibrantes, uniques. 

Tu la prends dans tes bras et tu l’embrasses doucement, fermant les yeux. Tu goutes ce moment, le temps qu’elle t’accorde et tu recules avant qu’elle ne puisse le faire. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et cela t’aide. Tu quittes l’étreinte de ses bras. La chaleur te manque mais ce qui te brise le cœur, ce sont les couleurs qui faiblissent déjà. Soudain, vous ne pouvez plus vous toucher. Elle n’a pas encore rouvert les yeux et tu prends cela comme un signe. 

Tu recules car tu ne supportes pas de la quitter encore une fois. Mais elle a été claire dans son coup de fil tantôt, elle va se marier et ce n’est pas avec toi. Alors tu la laisses à la vie qu’elle a toujours souhaitée et tu t’effaces.


	5. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Point de vue de Chloé

Tu la sens reculer et tu comprends qu’elle te laisse le choix. Tu perçois aussi le froid, lui qui s’avance à mesure qu’elle s’efface et cela te brise le cœur. Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi ? Tu comprends que tu n’as jamais vécu qu’avec elle à tes côtés et tu ouvres les yeux sur un monde gris. C’est trop tard car tu ne la vois plus déjà. 

Tu cours, tu cours de toutes tes forces. Tu veux la rattraper, lui dire qu’il n’existe pas. Tu veux lui avouer que tu ne souhaitais que la faire réagir et qu’il n’a jamais été question de se marier à un autre. Tu cours, sillonnant le parc en tous sens. Tu dois te retenir de l’appeler car cela serait ridicule et puis, tu te souviens. Tu sais comment la retrouver. Ton corps sait. 

Alors, tu fais confiance et tu fais demi-tour. Très vite, tu la vois. Elle est au bord du lac, un peu plus loin. Tu t’arrêtes de courir. A-t-elle remarqué le changement ? Toi, tu as remarqué la manière qu’a le monde de s’épanouir comme une fleur au printemps. Tu te sens bien. Elle te tourne toujours le dos mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Elle est là. Toi aussi. 

Tu t’avances, t’attendant à moitié à ce qu’elle se tourne vers toi. Elle ne le fait pas. Tu comprends pourquoi quand tu l’enlaces. Elle pleure. Elle se raidit dans un premier temps puis comprend que c’est toi et se laisse aller. Elle finit par se tourner dans tes bras et par enfouir sa tête dans ton cou. Ses larmes sont chaudes mais cela n’a pas d’importance. 

Vous ne lâchez pas. Même quand la nuit reprend ses droits et que l’air devient froid, vous restez. Et c’est très bien comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas si vous avez des prompts, souhaits, ... particuliers.


End file.
